¿Cómo se lo decimos?
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: El plan era sencillo. Entraban, se sentaban y juntas se lo dirían sin titubear... ¿qué podía salir mal? Snow/Queen- Mary Margaret/Regina


**Descargo:** Los personajes de **once upon time** no me pertenecen, desde luego. Esta historia no se puede reproducir, copiar, ni vender para sacar rédito económico.

 **Advertencia:** Mujeres amándose, suave y con humor. Cero incesto, ya que no llevan la misma sangre, aunque no dejan de ser madrastra/hijastra.

Si no te gusta la temática o la pareja escogida, busca algo que se apegue a tus ansias de lectura.

Dicho esto, a leer.

 _ **¿Cómo se lo decimos?**_

Decírselo de una sola vez y sin bajar la cabeza. Así lo habían planeado antes de entrar.

Diez minutos…once, doce. ¿Respiraba? Ni siquiera pestañaba. Emma parecía perdida y desorientada.

Blanca y Regina, empezaron a impacientarse. Esa no era la reacción que habían supuesto. Sabían que no sería una situación agradable, pero una Emma enmudecida era desconcertante. Tal vez si se hubiera puesto a gritar como una loca, arrojándoles los almohadones del sillón, no les hubiera sorprendido tanto….Se sentían incomodas y observadas, asustadas por la no reacción de la rubia, sentada frente a ellas y con gesto congelado.

Henry, increíblemente en silencio, las miraba a las tres y por turnos. No se le notaba asombrado o disgustado, pero claramente estaba nervioso por lo que sucedería. Su madre había comenzado a temblar, ligeramente y eso le daba a entender que en cualquier momento explotaría. Sería un desastre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y unas botas de cuero se hicieron visibles.

—Ven, siéntate—habló Emma, girándose a la puerta, rompiendo el incomodo silencio de la sala—. Regina ha dejado embarazada a mi madre—soltó, sin expresión.

Bueno, había reaccionado. Por lo menos hablaba, suspiró Blanca internamente, aferrada fuertemente a la mano de la morena, y en el sillón doble.

—¿De qué están hablando?—inquirió Killian, entrando al living con gesto confuso. ¿Había escuchado bien? Era temprano, aun no había bebido nada… ¿Regina, embarazando a Blanca?

—Como escuchaste, Blancanieves está embarazada de la reina malvada—formuló, frotándose el rostro, dejando salir su alteración de golpe.

—¡Ey!—se quejó por el antiguo título—. Ya no soy la reina malvada, lo sabes—protestó, irguiéndose en su asiento.

—Necesito mi petaca—concluyó Hook, caminando rápidamente sin animarse a saludar o acotar más nada..

—Tráela, es buena idea—apoyó Emma, viéndolo desaparecer hacia la cocina.

La puerta sonó dos veces y Henry se levantó de un salto para abrirla.

—¿A qué se debe la reunión?—inquirió Rumpel, a penas cruzar el umbral—. ¿Qué era tan urgente que no podía esperar?—quiso saber con gesto osco, acercándose a la sala.

—La abuela espera un bebé y es de mi madre—contó Henry a la carrera, llegando nuevamente a su sitio y ofreciéndole un asiento, al costado de Regina.

—¿Y eso en que me involucra…?—preguntó, sin rastro de sorpresa ni emoción—. He dejado mi tienda para un baby shower, ¿es una broma?—torció sus labios, despectivo.

—Siéntate, Gold—dijo Emma, indicándole el sitio vacío—. Tu tienda no se va a fundir por veinte minutos de ausencia.

—Dime que esto no está sucediendo. Que es una maldita broma—rumió la morena, sin levantar la vista—. ¿Qué hace él aquí?—inquirió.

—Emma, podríamos...—murmuró Blanca, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Podía sentir que estaba furiosa, pero… ¿Por qué se estaba comportando como una cría de cinco años?

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso piensan ocultarlo?—estalló por fin, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Eso no sucederá. Ahora se hacen cargo—decretó, señalando a su madre primero y luego a Regina que quería que la tierra la tragara entera y la escupiera en el bosque encantado.

—Desde luego que no—se apuró a decir Blanca, absolutamente convencida—. ¿Pero es necesario que todo el pueblo se entere? Vinimos para hablar contigo. Para explicarte y para hacerte participe…no para esto—susurró, avergonzada.

—Para hacerme participe…—murmuró, rechinando los dientes.

—¿Y qué será?—preguntó Henry, interrumpiendo a su madre y arrugando la frente. A pesar de que la noticia no le había sentado mal, estaba confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres, cariño?—quiso saber Regina con dulzura.

—¿Ese bebé será mi hermano o será mi sobrino?—soltó, frunciendo las cejas

—¡Ahí está!—saltó Emma levantando ambos brazos, exasperada—. Explícale a tu hijo que será ese bebé en su vida—animó.

—Henry…—intervino Blanca con tono suave. Habían imaginado innumerables escenarios, pero no una reunión con su hija desacatada y negada a entender—. Será lo que tú quieras que sea—le contestó a su nieto , levantándose un momento para darle un beso en la frente.

—Está bien…—aceptó, conforme con la respuesta—. ¿Y cómo le pondrán?—interrogó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?—dijo Regina, ya perdida. Solo quería volver a su casa y acostarse. Estaba comenzando a sentir una jaqueca, insoportable.

—Al bebé, claro—dijo su hijo, señalando la panza—. ¿Han pensado en nombres?

—No se te ocurrirá ponerle Leopoldo como tu padre, ¿no?—exclamó Emma, horrorizada y escandalizada al mismo tiempo. Su madre era una caja de sorpresas y no le extrañaba nada que proviniera de ella—. Te recuerdo qué es el ex marido de tú…lo que sea que sea Regina en tu vida—finalizó, agitando su mano—. Sería horrible y de mal gusto—decretó, apuntándola con el dedo.

—Si le pones Leopoldo, desde ya te advierto que me llevaré al niño a penas nazca. No lo volverás a ver en tu vida—amenazó la morena, mirando a Blanca con gesto divertido.

—¿Por qué le dices niño? Tal vez sea niña y podremos llamarla Cora—bromeó Blanca con malicia, ganándose un suave pellizcó en el muslo.

—¡JAJAJA!—se escuchó desde la entrada, haciendo que todos se giraran—. ¡Muy graciosas! ¿Cómo es eso que tendré un sobrino o sobrina y nadie me ha dicho nada?—entró en la sala sin anunciarse, arrojando su tapado negro en la primera silla.

—¡Lo que faltaba!—gruñó la morena, bufando—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Zelena?—espetó, dejándose caer en el respaldo del sillón y doblando los ojos.

—Yo le mandé un mensaje de texto—informó Emma, alzando su celular.

—Ahí lo oyes. Emma me mando un mensaje y aquí estoy—obvió, chasqueando la lengua dos veces.

—¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?—preguntó Blanca, inquieta. No era lo que habían planeado. ¿Qué pretendía su hija? Rumpel, Zelena, Hook, Henry…. ¿Rumpel? ¿Por qué había llamado a Rumpel?, se preguntó mirándolo un momento.

—Porque nos guste o no, ahora todos somos familia y es una reunión familiar y tenía el derecho de estar presente—explicó Emma, indicándole a Zelena que se sentara a su lado.

—Yo no soy familia de nadie. No sé porque estoy aquí—rumió Gold, apretando su bastón con ambas manos.

—Eres mi abuelo—susurró Henry a su lado.

—Bueno, eso sí, pero nada me involucra con …el asunto que están discutiendo—le murmuró a su nieto, molesto por perder su valioso tiempo.

—Gracias , Emma—asintió Zelena—. Lo ves, hasta ella me da más importancia que tú que eres mi hermana—acusó, aceptando el lugar ofrecido.

—¡Oh, no empieces!—suspiró, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Ahora sí, la cabeza le estallaba.

—¡Empiezo y sigo!—agregó, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas—. ¿Cómo es posible que dejaras embarazada a Blanca y que no me lo contaras?—reprochó con gesto decepcionado.

—Emma, deja el celular—suplicó su madre—. Ya somos suficientes en esta sala—rogó.

En un acto desesperado, Blanca se inclinó hacia adelante para intentar quitárselo de las manos, pero falló. La rubia se levantó a la carrea y siguió escribiendo como loca.

—¿Estás celosa porque tendrás un hermanito o hermanita y por eso estás haciendo berrinches?—increpó Regina, pinchando hasta el límite.

—A ver…por dónde empiezo a contestarte…—gruñó Emma, invocando a una correcta respuesta y guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su jean. _Educación y paciencia_ , se recitó como mantra, descubriendo que sería algo imposible de llevar a cabo, si lo pensaba más de dos segundos—. Mi madre se separó de mi padre. Todos lo entendimos, se estaban llevando pésimo. Un mes después, me dijo que tú estabas ocupando su lugar…casi me da un infarto, pero lo soporté. Luego me entero que la relación no había comenzado después de la separación, sino muchísimo antes. Por ende, mi madre estuvo engañando a mi padre por años…por años y contigo…

Blanca agachó su cabeza, completamente abochornada mientras que Regina, inmutable, escuchaba atenta y con una de sus cejas alzadas.

—Luego decidió que se iría a vivir a tu casa—siguió, sin pestañar y echando chispas por los ojos—. Me callé la boca y lo soporté como una campeona…¿y ahora la dejas embarazada? ¿No te alcanzó con tenerla contigo que quisiste dejar tu huella? ¿Cómo es posible que la hayas dejado embarazada? Eres una mujer…una jodida mujer…¿Cómo demonios hiciste para preñar a mi madre?—chilló, encolerizada a punto de estrangularla.

Zelena se tapó la boca, ahogando una sonrisa. Tosió fuerte para disimular su tentación y miró a su hermana fugazmente. Estaba claro que Emma jamás terminaría de entender de donde venían. La magia existía y el casi imperceptible vientre de Blanca era un recordatorio de lo que habían dejado atrás….pero la salvadora estaba empecinada en no afrontar la realidad de sus antiguas vidas, y en ese momento lo estaba demostrando.

Blanca abrió la boca, pero enseguida volvió a cerrarla. Su hija estaba descontrolada y sabía que sería inútil tratar de calmarla.

—¿Así qué tú piensas que lo hice a propósito?—estalló Regina, poniéndose de pie, enfrentándola. Ya había sido suficiente…—. ¿Qué me la follé, pensando en embarazarla y bum… ¡Lo hice!? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Ese es tu brillante razonamiento?—espetó con todas las intenciones de lanzarle una bola de fuego, en el medio del rostro.

—¿Qué es follar?—preguntó Henry, estrechando las cejas.

Gold se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser, aparatoso.

—Vamos, chico—dijo Hook, tomándolo del hombro—. Iremos por una pizza—propuso con rapidez.

El ambiente se estaba enturbiando y la conversación había dejado de ser para menores de edad.

—Gracias, Killian—agradeció Blanca, uniendo sus manos, haciéndolo sentir el salvador del día.

—¡Ves lo que haces!—señaló Regina a su hijo que era arrastrado fuera de ese living—. Si por tu culpa Henry se traumatiza, te juro que ese espantoso auto que conduces lo recogerás con cuchara. Te lo destrozo de un hechizo, ¿me escuchaste?—amenazó, apretando los dientes.

—Tú has dicho follar—increpó, adelantándose un paso.

—Ahora tú también lo has dicho—atacó, elevando el rostro.

—Pueden dejar de decir la maldita palabra en cuestión—gritó Blanca, levantándose del asiento para mirarlas a amabas con desaprobación.

Sin darle tiempo a Hook de cerrar la puerta, una nueva visita se hizo presente.

—Justo a tiempo para despejar nuestras dudas—exclamó Emma apartándose de la discusión y dirigiéndose a la puerta para recibirla.

—Tú duda, querrás decir—corrigió Regina, mirando con desprecio la aparición de de la insufrible de Azul.

—¿Todo esto es necesario, Emma?—habló Blanca sin saber qué hacer. Tal vez, lo mejor sería irse y dejarla que se calmara. En ese estado, jamás llegarían a una charla civilizada.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?—preguntó Azul con preocupación. Le había llegado el mensaje sin mayores explicaciones. Solo decía que era urgente y que se trataba de Blanca y Regina.

—Mi hermana ha dejado embarazada a Blanca —contó Zelena con una sonrisa de lado—. Y Emma se está rentando todos los cuartos del manicomio. No lo entiende y le dará un ataque si no se lo explicas—finalizó, mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse.

—Oh.

—¡Oye!—acusó, girándose con reproche—. Te llamé para que me apoyaras.

—Discúlpame, pero este numerito que estás montando es una estupidez—expresó, desdeñosa—. Regina dejó embarazada a Blancanieves…¿Cuál es el drama? Porque yo no lo veo. Lo único que sí debo reconocer es que mi querida hermanita tiene un poder magnifico y potente… ¡En hora buena!

—Gracias—asintió Regina, agradecida de que por fin alguien interviniera, poniendo un freno a esta incoherencia. Y por primera vez se sintió orgullosa de contar con ella. Algo nuevo, dudoso…pero grato….Tendrían que tener una conversación, concluyó.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo—habló Azul—. Se requiere magia poderosa.

—¿Qué?—exclamó Emma, shokeada y fuera de sí —. ¿Las están felicitando? ¡No puedo creerlo!—negó.

—Pues entérate—rumió Regina, torciendo los labios.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, Emma giró en redondo y salió de la casa, azotando la puerta.

—Emma, no te marches—pidió Blanca con la intención de levantarse e ir detrás de ella.

—Déjala, amor—detuvo, sosteniéndola suavemente del brazo—. Ya lo aceptará. Es testaruda e impulsiva, pero de buenos sentimientos. Lo entenderá, démosle el tiempo que necesita.

—Cuando se calme, hablaré con ella—se ofreció Azul—. Le explicaré como…Bueno, como fue posible que ustedes pudieran…ya saben—dijo, atropelladamente.

—Gracias—dijo la morena…Una carga menos con la que lidiar. Por lo menos Azul serviría para algo, pensó.

—Creo que yo me voy—avisó Rumpel, apoyándose es su bastón—. En realidad no sé para que la señorita Swan me quería aquí, pero bueno…creo que lo único que puedo decir es: Felicitaciones a las dos—asintió en forma de despedida, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

—Gracias—expresó Blanca—. Saluda a Belle de nuestra parte—agregó, antes de que se marchara.

—Lo haré—dijo, cerrando la puerta y despejando la sala.

Las cuatro mujeres quedaron en silencio. La reunión había finalizado abruptamente.

—¿Quieren un té?... Sí, prepararé un té—dijo Zelena después de unos segundos, levantándose del sillón—. No es mi casa, pero la anfitriona se largó y yo tengo sed—decretó, llegando a la cocina para calentar agua.

—Me vendría bien un té—aceptó Azul, quitándose el tapado—Hay algo más, ¿no?—interrogó, ladeando la cabeza. Miró a la pareja que permanecía en silencio, en el espacioso sillón y supo que estaban ocultando parte de la información. Era un don que poseía y no podía pasar por alto…algo ocurría.

—No quisimos echar más leña al fuego, pero…—murmuró Blanca, estrujándose las manos.

—Pero, ¿qué?—quiso saber Zelena con curiosidad, asomando la cabeza desde el umbral de la cocina para no perderse la conversación.

—Son mellizos—contó Blanca, mordiéndose el labio.

Sería el fin del mundo.

—¡Oh…por …todos…los …reinos!—ahogó Azul, impactada y sentándose con la boca abierta.

—Emma enloquecerá—se rió Zelena, completamente tentada.

—Desde ya—asintió Regina, besando la mano de su mujer para darle ánimos.

—Seré la madrina—habló Azul, emocionada.

—No tendrás a mis hijos de ahijados—negó con rotundidad—. No me gustan las hadas y no las quiero para formar parte de sus vidas.

—Amor…—llamó Blanca, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

Zelena llegó con la bandeja, sonriendo abiertamente. Si existía alguien que podía doblegar a su hermana con solo una palabra, esa era Blanca.

—¡Maldición!—despotricó, cerrando los ojos.

Ya era un hecho, sus hijos no solo tendrían a una hermana desquiciada, una tía consentidora y con pésimos ejemplos para inculcarles…si no que también tendrían una madrina odiosa, que no paraba de sonreír…se sentía dentro de una pesadilla sin fin.

Regina se masajeó las sienes… Amaba a Blanca con el alma, pero estaba convencida que un día de estos dejaría salir a la reina malvada y los mandaría a todos al mismísimo infierno…

—No lo harás. Solo estás enojada y necesitas un masaje—le susurró Blanca, muy cerca del oído.

La morena, resopló frustrada… ¿Cómo era posible que siempre supiera lo que estaba pensando? No era justo…pero tenía razón.

Sostuvo su taza y dio grandes sorbos para terminar el té lo más rápido posible…necesitaba más que un masaje y si no se apuraban, no lograrían ni llegar a la ducha.

El espectáculo de Emma recién comenzaba. Para la hora de la cena, estaría tocando el timbre de la mansión Mills-Blanchard con una nueva ronda de recriminaciones…y ella la recibiría ansiosa con una bola de fuego suspendida en su mano….Bueno, no era cierto, Blanca se lo impediría, pero era libre de imaginarlo…Cerrar los ojos e imaginar que se la lanzaba en la cara…Sí, podía hacer eso.

—Vamos por tu masaje antes de que los mates a todos con esa imaginación de mujer cruel y perversa, que ya no eres—bromeó Blanca, levantándose del asiento y ofreciéndole su mano—. Tengo antojo de helado y ansío llegar rápido—soltó de repente con gesto goloso.

Regina se levantó y despidiéndose, la siguió, derrotada…serían los siete meses más largos de su vida.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Alphania Hodel**_

* * *

 **Nuevo Snow/Queen. Forzosa reunión familiar para dar explicaciones. Espero que les gustara.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**


End file.
